MAD ISHQ
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: Just a random os on dareya... I hope you all will like it... Read and review


**Hello everyone...**

 **Just a random os came in my mind and I thought to pen it down..**

 **Hope you all will like it..**

 _ **!MAD ISHQ!**_

 **One evening in the bureau;**

All were working on their respective desks ad were busy in one or the other thing except one officer.

She was sitting on her desk, the file on the table was open but her gaze was fixed on a person. She was smiling seeing him doing a file, a pen in his hand and a pencil present between his lips and he was fully concentrated on the work he was doing.

She wished she could be that file... whom he stares forever. She wished she could be that pencil... so that she can feel the warmth of this lips...

Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend who came from cafeteria and said-" kaha khoyi ho **shreya.."**

Shreya came out from her dreamland and said-" nai toh.. mai kaha khoyi hu purvi.."

Purvi sat adjacent to her and said-" achcha... jab mai gayi thi tab bhi yahi panna khula tha.. aur abhi bhi yahi panna khula h... "

Shreya didn't say anything but slightly glanced at him who was still busy with his work. Purvi followed her gaze and smiled saying-" ohhhooo...toh issliye madam khoyi h.."

Shreya-" purvi.. kya kuch bhi.."

Purvi-" kuch bhi nai madam... bahut kuch.. aaj kal bada stare kar rahi ho **daya sir** ko..."

Shreya-" purvi... ek baat kahu... kisi ko bataana mat..."

Purvi-" nai batungi... promise..."

Shreya blushed a bit and said-" purvi... I think I love him..."

Purvi( loudly)-" what?"

All looked at her and abhijeet said-" kya hua purvi.."

Pudvi-" k.. K.. kuch nai sir.."

Rajat-" kuch nai toh phir chillayi kyu.."

Purvi-" wo bas aise hi sir... achanak se ho gaya.. sorry sir.."

They all resumed their work and said- tu na marwaegi mujhe.."

Purvi-" tune baat hi aisi kahi.. but kab.. kaha.. kaise.."

Shreya-" bas ho gaya yaar...but ek problem h..."

Purvi-" kya?"

Shreya slightly looked at daya and said-" mujhe nai pata ki wo kya feel karte h.."

Purvi-" iska solution bhi h..."

Shreya-" kya?"

Purvi told shreya something after listening to which shreya said shockingly-" what..."

Purvi smiled and said-" yes.."

Shrey-" no.."

Purvi-" come on shreya.. you can do this.."

Shreya ( a bit nervous)-" uhmm... okay.."

Purvi-" mai abhi aayi.."

Shreya-" tum kaha jaa rahi ho..."

Purvi-" arrey.. abhijeet sir se baat karni hogi na... warna plan kaise execute hoga.."

Shreya nodded and purvi went from their.

Shreya looked at him again and smiled seeing him. She picked up the file on her desk and went towards him.

Shreya-" ahmmm... daya sir..."

Daya looked at her and said-" haan shreya.. kya hua.."

Shesya was once again lost in his eyes and was unable to say anything.

Daya smiled and said" shreya.."

Shreya came to reality and said-" sir.. wo.. ye file ho gayi h.. aap ispe sign kar dijiye.. phir mujhe ye ACP sir ko dena h.."

Daya took the file and signed it without reading.

Shreya-" sir ek baar dekh toh lijiye..."

Daya looked at her and said-" achchi lag rahi ho... new shirt?"

Shreya couldn't help herself but to smile and said-" yes sir... par mai file ki baat kar rahi thi..."

Daya too smiled and said-" I trust you shreya..."

Shreya's smile got wider on hearing this and he continued-" aur mai ye file ACP sir ko de dunga.. okay.."

Shreya-" okay sir.."

She went towards her desk smiling. Daya too smiled seeing her and continued his work.

 **After an hour;**

The work was over and everyone was leaving when abhijeet came to daya and said-" daya.."

Daya-" haa abhijeet.."

Abhijeet-" ek important kaam h.. humei disco chalna hoga..."

Daya-" abhi?"

Abhijeet-" haan abhi... chalein?"

Daya-" theek h.."

They both went towards disco.

Upon reaching their, they went inside and settled themselves.

Daya-" kya kaam h yaar..."

Abhijeet-" ek informer aane waala h.. usi se milna h.."

Daya-" okay.."

Just then, daya saw shreya entering the disco. He was stunned and shocked to see her. She was wearing navy blue colored off shoulder mini dress that ended till her knees.

Daya-" shreya.."

Abhijeet( confused)-" shreya.."

He turned back and saw her and said-" arrey ye toh shreya hi h."

Shreya saw them and went towards them.

Shreya-" sir aap log yaha.."

Abhijeet-" hum log toh ek informer se milne aaye h.."

Daya-" tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..."

Shreya smiled and said-" sir mai toh apni friend se milne aayi thi.."

Just then, shreya saw a waiter coming and she just picked the orange juice and drank it in a gulp.

Waiter-" mam ye...aap.."

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Waiter-" sir ye orange juice nai h.."

Daya-" toh phir?"

Waiter-" sir ismei whisky mili.."

Abhijeet and daya together-" what..."

They looked at shreya who started laughing like mads.

Shreya-" ye sab.. sab aise.. ghoom kyu raha h.."

Daya-" oh no.."

Just then,the sound track on the DJ changed...

 _ **Namaste behno aur bhaiyo**_  
 _ **Bade hi kam shabdo mein**_  
 _ **Aapko sunana chahata hoon**_  
 _ **Uss saal ka lokpriye geet yeh**_

 _Shreya grabbed daya's collar and he looked at her scared_

 _ **SHREYA-Tu premi**_

 _ **Main premi**_

 ** _DAYA-control_**

 _ **Tu raazi**_

 _ **DAYA-wait a minute**_

 _ **SHREYA-Main raazi**_

 _ **DAYA-uh ho!**_

Shreya went towards the floor dancing.

Daya-" yaar ise toh chadh gayi h..."

Abhijeet-" tum ek kaam karo... kisi bhi tarah se shreya ko yaha se le jao... mai informer se baat kar lunga..."

Daya-" okay.."

 _ **Tu.. (aaha)**_  
 _ **Main.. (aaha)**_  
 _ **Tu.. (aaha)**_

 _ **(Salaam le jata hua, udan khatola**_  
 _ **Aur been bajati hui naagin)**_

 _ **SHREYA-Tu premi (aaha)**_  
 _ **Main premi (aaha)**_  
 _ **Tu raazi (aaha)**_  
 _ **Main raazi..**_

 _ **Phir kya daddy kya amma**_

 _Daya understood that shreya will not listen to him and he too joined her while trying to control her._  
 _ **Ik bas tuhi pyar ke kaabil**_  
 _ **Saara jahan hai nikamma**_

 _ **Tamma tamma loge**_  
 _ **Tamma tamma loge tamma**_  
 _ **Tamma tamma loge**_  
 _ **Tamma tamma loge tamma**_

 _Shreya was dancing with fun and daya smiled seeing her_

 _ **DAYA-Tujhe zarurat mere jaise yaar ki**_  
 _ **Mujhe zarurat tere jaise yaar ki**_

 _ **SHREYA-Tujhe zarurat mere jaise yaar ki**_  
 _ **Mujhe zarurat tere jaise yaar ki**_

 _ **DAYA-Jale jo usko aur jalao**_  
 _ **Naacho chamma cham chamma**_

 _ **Tamma tamma..**_  
 _ **Tamma tamma..**_

 _ **(Upar chadhe ya neeche utrein**_  
 _ **3-2-1 kill it!)**_  
 _ **Tamma tamma loge tamma**_

 _ **Tamma tamma loge**_  
 _ **Tamma tamma loge tamma (x4)**_

After the song ended, daya said-" ab chalein shreya..."

Shreya( loudly)-" mujhe aur dance karna h sirrr..."

Daya-" tum aise nai sunogi... theek h phir..."

Daya picked her in his arms and took her towards the car.

Shreya-" bachao... bachao... ye aadmi mujhe kidnap kar raha h.."

Daya put her in the car and said-" khabardaar jo koi awaaz ki toh..."

Shreya started crying and said-" aapne mujhe daata...aap gande ho.."

Daya tried to calm her and said-" achcha achcha... sorry..'

Shreya-" pehle beach pe chalo.."

Daya( confused)-" beach pe kyu?"

Shreya( loudly)-" kyunki mujhe beach pe jaana h issliye.."

Daya( scared a bit)-" okay okay okay..."

He started the car and they went towards the beach.

Whole way.. Shreya was laughing and singing like mads and daya was trying to control her.

Upon reaching the beach, shreya immediately opened the door of the car and ran towards the water.

Daya too ran behind her and they both stopped near the seashore.

Shreya-" mujhe na... beach bahhuuuttt pasand h.."

Daya smiled and said-" mujhe bhi.."

Shreya looked at him and said-" aapko aur kya kya pasand h..."

Daya-" bahut kuch.."

Shreya-" achcha aapko mai kaisi lagti hu.."

Daya-" ahhmmm.. matlab.."

Shreya slapped her forehead and said-" aap ekdum budhdhu ho.. mera matlab mai kaisi lagti hu aapko... matlab ( pointing her finger) meri smile.. meri eyes..."

Daya smiled and said-" achchi lagti h..."

Shreya-" aur mera figure..."

Daya( stunned)-" kya?"

Shreya made some poses and said-" bataiye na.."

Daya-" shreya stop it.."

Shreya made a cry baby face and said-" koi mujhse pyaar nai karta..."

She turned to other side while pouting.

Daya smiled and stood back of her saying-" kisne kaha koi tumse pyaar nai karta... **mai karta hu tumse pyaar..."**

Shreya turned to him and said-" jhoot... aap bas mera dil rakhne ke liye bol rahe h.."

Daya held her hands and said-" nai shreya... I Love You.."

Shreya smiled and said in a normal tone-" sach mei sir.."

Daya-" haan...ek minute.. tum normal kaise baat kar rahi ho.. I mean tumne toh.."

Shreya-" nai sir.. maine drink nai kiya tha.. ye sab toh plan tha.."

Daya-" plan.."

Shreya nodded and told him everything how purvi set up the plan and the waiter and abhijeet were also involved in that.

Daya-" toh ye sab ek plan tha... tumhe pata h shreya mai kitna darr gaya tha..I mean mujhe laga tumne drink kar liya tha and I was so worried for you.. aur tum.."

Shreya held her ears and said-" sorry.."

Daya's anger vanished seeing her smile. He put down her hands and said-" its okay.."

They both smiled and hugged each other.

Daya-"I Love You..."

Shreya-" I Love You Too.."

Daya smiled naughtily and said-" waise tumne mujhse kuch poocha tha.. ki mujhe tumhara figure kaisa lagta h... batau.."

Shreya blushed a bit and said-" nai nai.. rehne dijiye.."

Daya-" kyu.. janna nai h..."

Shreya hit his arm and said-" kya daya sir.."

Daya smiled and said-" mazaak kar raha tha.. par ek baat toh h.."

Shreya-" kya.."

Daya separated and kissed her forehead saying-" tum bahut khoobsurat ho shreya.."

Shreya smiled and said-" aapke dil se zyaada nai.."

They both smiled and again hugged each other..

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Just a random thought...**

 **I hope you all liked it...**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots... ;-)**


End file.
